custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Vote for Adminship
Voting Rollback ChineseLegolas With many rollbacks applying for an adminship, spots will be left open for Rollbacks. I'd like to campaign. *I'm very knowledgable with wikitext. *During school days, I do try to be online daily. *Uh... I'm nice? gg me. *I'll definetely not only mark stubs, but attempt to fix them. *Lastly, I will attempt to read and review as many stories as possible. Consider this a personal mission! Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ''' '''For #Capable of such a feat. TheVinnyLord # Shockery (talk) 01:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Shockery # 01:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Against Administrator Albeit disheartening that one such as Jareroden should so soon be demoted for his inactivity, I believe it necessary to have a Rollback fulfill the empty space and help open up opportunities for users who now want to try for a spot in the administration team. So I put myself forward for Adminstrator because of my near year experience, and standing in the community. Your vote. For #For Rossyia. # #You have my support. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:47, May 2, 2015 (UTC) #I Vote for dat guyShockery (talk) 20:51, May 2, 2015 (UTC)Shockery #As promised, FD <3. Against I like to think I'm reasonable mature and experienced, having been Rollback on here for seven months and an admin for nearly a year on the CHFW (among other places). I was also, for the most part, responsible for the fairly successful Character Swap Writing Contest. I know I haven't been a rollback as long as some of the others, but in my opinion this is at least worth a shot. On the off chance I am promoted, I'll strive to ensure the main page is updated monthly (as it is supposed to be), and that contests and such return to prominance like they were a year or so ago. I'll also assist with dealing with stubs and articles tagged for deletion. For #' Representative of the Union' 20:56, May 2, 2015 (UTC) #This is a good resume, those things do need fixing. I know this guy, he will do well. Darkblade9 (Talk) 22:57, May 2, 2015 (UTC) # #Delta <3 Against Seeing as it is now election season, I would like to put my name up for Administrator. I've been on the wiki for more than a year and I've been active daily. I'm currently a Rollback on the wiki and have been one for seven months now. I've helped the Admins by tagging pages with the stub, wikify and delete templates for several months now, which I've been told that really helps the Admins find the pages that are over their due date. I've also been moderating the chat which is part of my role in the staff. So here's the basic rundown of why you should consider voting for me: *Normally active daily and been around a while. *Got some knowledge about wiki coding. *Been tagging pages with stub, wikify or delete for months. **If I were to be promoted to Administrator, I will delete pages that are past their due date. *Been fixing up wikify pages whenever I can. **Also been fixing pages that aren't wikify pages. *Been helping out new users when I can. *Helping other users with their projects. *Will help with the updating of the main page monthly like it should be. Thanks for your consideration. For #I've known Invader for a while, and I'd say he is definitely worthy of such a position <3. Against Bureaucrat Demotions :See the discussion archive for past discussion ---- Category:Administration